


Island Sunday

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being on call at the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> For I Million Words WOTD prompt Obtrusive

Sunday morning and the team had been relaxing, each in their own way, when the call came in that there had been an explosion. 

Chin was in his usual chilled island attire, his favorite blue and white shirt, shorts and slippahs. He’d just been reading the Sunday papers on the lanai, so got there first. Pulling his helmet off, he strolled through the crowd of men and women in suits, each holding a clipboard and papers. “What’s up Duke?”

Kono drove up with water still dripping from her hair, a large damp t-shirt over a tiny red bikini. She toweled off hastily while looking at the hole blasted in the office wall. From outside it was still clear to see the open safe. “Sorry guys, I’ll try not to drip on the evidence.”

Danny was in shorts and a t-shirt. He’d been on the beach with Grace, who had complained that Sunday with her Danno had been cut short. He managed to bring some gloves in order not to contaminate the scene when handling evidence, but when he pulled them out of his pocket, half the beach came too. “Sand gets everywhere on this rock!” he exclaimed. 

Steve was in shorts too. Not so typically, they were short denim cutoffs. He had on his oldest t-shirt, and paint stains on shirt, shorts and skin. He was last to the scene. “Sorry, I was up a ladder. Er, maybe I need to clean up a bit first. Anyone got any mineral spirits?”

Sgt. Duke Lukela groaned when he saw them all together. “This is a conference center, guys. I know it’s the weekend, but I think you’re going to need to fit in a bit better. The conference organizer might appreciate an appearance of professionalism too. Danny, where’s the tie, man?”


End file.
